villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elder Princess Shroob
The Elder Princess Shroob is the elder sister of Princess Shroob and the main antagonist of Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time. History ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Princess Peach enters a time machine designed by Professor E. Gadd and ventures into the past - at the same time, the Shroobs captured the Mushroom Castle of the past. She is then faced by both Princess Shroobs. In desperation, she grabs the time machine's power source, the Cobalt Star, and manages to trap the Elder Princess Shroob's essence within it while shattering it. In this distraction, Peach is then captured by the younger Princess Shroob. During the events of the game, Mario and Luigi believe that they should gather the shards of the broken Cobalt Star to be able to rescue Peach and defeat the Shroobs. The trapped Princess Shroob contacts the Mario Bros. and their past selves and pretends to be the spirit that resides within the star, telling them that if they gathered the shards, then they could defeat the Shroobs. The only person who sees through her masquerade is Baby Luigi, evidenced by his crying. After the Mario Bros. defeat the younger Princess Shroob (the battle leaving her battered and on her deathbed), Baby Bowser drops into the room, steals the Cobalt Star, and puts it together against Peach's objections. Princess Shroob then declares in her dying words it to be her sister's turn to face the heroes before collapsing dead, vanishing in a puff in an explosion. The Elder Princess Shroob then frees herself and fights Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi in vengeance for her sister's demise and sends them all high in the sky on a platform. Mario and Luigi manage to gain upper hand in the fight against Elder Princess Shroob with some assistance from Peach. However, the cruel tyrant then taps into the power in her crown, and mutates, showing her true form, a sight so horrific that Peach collapses. The four heroes then have to defeat her by attacking her crown, which made her nearly invincible, then attacking the Elder Princess Shroob herself. After a long, difficult battle, the Mario Bros. and Baby Mario Bros. emerge as the victors. The Shroob princess swears that the Shroobs will have vengeance and destroy the Mushroom Kingdom before turned into a small purple mushroom, which Baby Luigi claims. When the Mario Bros. return to the Mushroom Kingdom's present, they find Bowser unconscious after escapade at the Thwomp Volcano. The mushroom that was once Elder Princess Shroob floats out of Baby Luigi's pocket, and into Bowser's mouth, turning him into Shrowser. The Mario Bros. defeat Shrowser, destroying Elder Princess Shroob for good, releasing Bowser from her control and back into unconsciousness, ending the plague of evil Shroobs once and for all. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' During the optional battle with three Shroobs in Bowser's Castle, several Shroobs can be seen frozen in the background, including Elder Princess Shroob. She is frozen in ice by herself in Bowser's Inside Story, or with Princess Shroob in Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey. This has given way too much confusion, as she was clearly destroyed at the conclusion of Partners in Time. There are many theories behind this: *The Shroobs first attacked the Mushroom Kingdom in the present (sometime before the events of Bowser's Inside Story), but they ended up attacking Bowser's castle first, and Bowser froze them. They were then rescued by Princess Shroob, and Elder Princess Shroob (who has been established as being able to create time warps) traveled into the past to take over the Mushroom Kingdom there, easier, when Bowser was Baby Bowser. (though it is implied in the game that Bowser froze Shroob survivors such as Junior Shrooboid). *''Partners in Time'' took place AFTER Bowser's Inside Story. (This idea has often been rejected due to Fawful's death at the end of Bowser's Inside Story, and his appearance in Partners in Time). *The surviving Shroobs cloned or revived her. *The frozen Elder Princess Shroob is really a sculpture or a painting on the wall. *Mario and Luigi's time-traveling altered the flow of time and changed the present. *She unbelievably managed to survive the battle, despite being turned into a mushroom, eaten by Bowser, turning into a ghost and possessing him, and being destroyed without a trace. *Her cameo was just a nod to people who may have played Partners in Time and recognized her. Or perhaps all the frozen Shroobs in the battle's background weren't really there (as, outside the battle, the only other Shroob in the room beside the three Mario and Luigi fight is Junior Shrooboid, who never seems to be destroyed in Partners in Time), and were a battle background decoration to remind the players of Partners in Time. This is most likely given that outside of the battle the room is too small to have such large amounts of frozen Shroobs lined up as a crowd. Quotes Gallery Images EPShroob.jpg|Elder Princess Shroob in her first phase. 110px-EPS2.png|Elder Princess Shroob's second and final phase. EPShroobP.png|Princess Peach using the Cobalt Star to imprison Elder Princess Shroob. EPSML.jpg ElderPSStar.png|Elder Princess Shroob disguised as a benevolent Star Sprite. Videos Mario & Luigi - Partners In Time Boss -14- Elder Princess Shroob Trivia *Elder Princess Shroob is similar to Dark Bowser, the final boss in Bowser's Inside Story, as both are killed directly by Bowser and indirectly by the Mario Bros (though in Elder Princess Shroob's case this wasn't intentional on Bowser's part). The way she explodes into purple particles is also repeated by Fawful, who serves as the other final boss of Bowser's Inside Story. *Gloomtail is also similar to Elder Princess Shroob as both wanted to avenge their sisters' deaths. *Elder Princess Shroob is the only member of the Shroobs who can speak fluent English. Navigation Category:Monarchs Category:Monsters Category:Mario Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Leader Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Evil from the Past Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Mutated Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Game Bosses Category:Protective Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Dark Forms Category:Noncorporeal Category:Damned Souls Category:Wrathful